Wide Awake
by Love-Is-All-I-Need-Tonight
Summary: In which Ally realizes that all that time she had been dating Dallas, she hadn't been awake - It was all a big mistake - And what she had always wanted, had been right there in front of her, the entire time . . . One-Shot. Rated T.


**Hey there!:D Obviously, I'm new here on FanFiction;) And I really love writing stories and reading other people's fanfics, which, for the record, are really awesome! Anyway, this is a One-Shot, called; 'Wide Awake', inspired by Katy Perry's song 'Wide Awake'! Even if you may not like Katy Perry, you should listen to the song, it's absolutely amazing and it means something! Well, I think that since I'm new here, please go easy on me because, after all, it's my first shot at writing a One-Shot, or any story for that matter! So if you wanna criticize, do it nicely ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I profit, from the Disney Show; Austin & Ally. Also, I don't own 'Wide Awake' by Katy Perry. They are just used in the following for my own Entertainment and yours. I do not own anything but the story line :)**

**Please Enjoy and R&r nicely! I hope it's good enough!**

* * *

Wide Awake

_One-Shot_

Tears flooded Ally's face as she watched them - Sucking each others faces and looking like they were enjoying it. Sobbing noises escaped Ally's lips and she slapped her hands over her mouth to stop anyone from hearing her. She looked at them as they started making out in the middle of the Miami Mall which was deserted, since it was like 9:00pm at night... They were still kissing and moaning whilst Ally was still crying. A few other sobbing noises escaped Ally's mouth as she cried and cried and cried and cried - One of them was quite loud, and they both heard her and turned around - Dallas & Miranda - and Ally made a run for it. Still crying as she ran and ran and ran back to Sonic Boom.

"Ally! Wait! I can explain!"

She ignored him. Him and his soft brown hair and kind eyes and beautiful smile. She ignored him - Because, for the record, she knew someone with an even _better _smile - She ran as fast as her legs could take her; She didn't care anymore. She was so sick of everyone at that moment - Everyone - Dallas, _Miranda the Bitch, _and specially herself. For trusting herself to fall in love with someone who wasn't worth her time and attention or tears. She hated herself even more than she hated Dallas at that moment. An entire 2 years they had been together and yet she still couldn't trust him to be faithful. It wasn't the first time. And it wasn't a different girl. But this time was different, this time was really painful because he didn't come clean by himself - She witnessed it herself.

Dallas' voice started fading out by now, as she entered Sonic Boom, and ran as fast as she could up the stairs and into the Practice Room, throwing herself onto the Piano Bench and sobbing onto the Piano - This time letting the noises come out and overtake her. She cried and cried and cried for a good 10 minutes or maybe more, letting out what she had been holding in for the past 2 fucking years. She drenched the piano keys in her wet tears; but she wasn't bothered to care. She screamed til' her throat was raw and she couldn't even speak for a few minutes; but she didn't care about that. She sobbed until her tear-ducts were dried out; but oh how it felt good.

It felt amazing to finally let it all out.

Because whatever Dallas did to win her heart when she was naive and young, had disappeared now. She had seen the real him. And the real him was just like everybody else - He was no different than all of those other guys who had no interest in Ally. Thinking of that made fresh tear prick at Ally's eyelids, begging to be set free. They rolled down both of her red-rose cheeks, racing each other as they went down. She didn't bother wiping them away. Even if they were starting to go into her mouth, tasting like mild salt. She didn't care, after all.

Suddenly, Ally started full-on sobbing again, wetting the piano keys and drenching the sleeves of her knee high, light pink dress, which was meant to be worn on her and Dallas' 2 year anniversary. That's right, he betrayed her on their anniversary. He was a lying, cheating, bastard that Ally never wanted to see again. Ever. No matter how many flowers and 'sorry's' and 'I love you's' he'll give her. No matter how much kisses' and hugs' and 'please forgive me's' he'll say. Because just a minute ago, it looked like him and Miranda were having _so much fun _together. And she promises herself to never fall for the whole 'He's Perfect for me' joke ever again. Because she learned one thing today - No guy can ever be Perfect, no matter how Perfect he is.

More Tears.

More sobs.

More screams.

More Promises Broken.

More heart-break.

After half-an-hour, the crying stopped and Ally just sat there, motionless. Doing absolutely nothing. She looked as if she was waiting for something, when really she was just waiting for herself to become Wide Awake. Wide Awake so she could just realize that the guy she's always wanted, had always been _right there with her..._

More Tears again.

And More sobs.

But no more screaming.

Her throat was already raw enough.

Instead she sat there motionless again, just thinking. Thinking about someone who was always there for her, someone who actually appreciated her attention and made time fly so fast with his charm and charisma... Someone who she actually had a chance with, but she blew it because she let fear take over. And that someone had actually _told _her that it was a bad idea to date Dallas. But she never listened because she just thought he was jealous. It turns out, she was wrong about him being _selfish a_nd _un-supportive. _He was right all along.

Then she looked down at the now dry and shiny piano keys, which she was itching to play. Her hands tingled and she sniffled a couple of times and then bought her hands down to the keys and closed her eyes, letting her mind wander as she delicately played the Piano with a soft, sweet, sad and wonderful melody. It was even more beautiful, when she started to sing with her soft, angelic voice...

_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_  
_Yeah, I was in the dark_  
_I was falling hard_  
_With an open heart_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_How did I read the stars so wrong_

_I'm wide awake_  
_And now it's clear to me_  
_That everything you see_  
_Ain't always what it seems_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

_I wish I knew then_  
_What I know now_  
_Wouldn't dive in_  
_Wouldn't bow down_  
_Gravity hurts_  
_You made it so sweet_  
_Till I woke up on_  
_On the concrete_

_Falling from cloud 9_  
_Crashing from the high_  
_I'm letting go tonight_  
_(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake_  
_Not losing any sleep_  
_Picked up every piece_  
_And landed on my feet_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_Need nothing to complete myself - noooooo_

_I'm wide awake_  
_Yeah, I am born again_  
_Outta the lion's den_  
_I don't have to pretend_  
_And it's too late_  
_The story's over now, the end_

_(Pre-Chorus)_  
_I wish I knew then_  
_What I know now_  
_Wouldn't dive in_  
_Wouldn't bow down_  
_Gravity hurts_  
_You made it so sweet_  
_Till I woke up on_  
_On the concrete_

_(Chorus)_  
_Falling from cloud 9_  
_Crashing from the high_  
_I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting go)_  
_I'm Falling from cloud 9_

_Thunder rumbling_  
_Castles crumbling_  
_I am trying to hold on_  
_God knows that I tried_  
_Seeing the bright side_  
_But I'm not blind anymore..._  
_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_

_(Chorus)_  
_Yeah, I'm Falling from cloud 9_  
_Crashing from the high_  
_You know I'm letting go tonight_  
_I'm Falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_

Ally finished her song, out-of-breath, but proud that she finally let _everything _that was left out of her system - It felt good, great even. She was definitely Wide Awake now and she knew exactly who she needed right then - Not Dallas. Definitely not Dallas. He was a two timing jerk that deserved to be heartbroken the way she was. He probably did that to a lot of girls. And in fact, Ally hoped he and Miranda had an amazing future together, sucking each others faces and doing god-knows-what... But she was done caring about what people thought of her. She needed just one guy right now, that could turn her life around in a flash - And as if the universe read her mind, the Practice Room door opened, revealing -

Austin.

Her Partner and Her Best Friend.

Ally spun around and stood, revealing her tear-struck face to Austin. His eyes widened when he saw that she had been crying - He knew straight away why she was crying, but he asked anyway... "A-Ally, why are you crying?" he said softly, closing the Practice Room door and walking towards her.

Ally just shook her head and walked fast towards him, crashing her lips onto his roughly and throwing her arms around his neck. Even though he was beyond surprised and caught off-guard, he kissed right back and put his arms around her tiny waist. They kissed for what seems like hours, but was probably just a few seconds. Sure, It was rough, hard, wet and salty from the tears - But to them, it was absolutely Perfect. Austin knew she was hurting because he saw Dallas and Miranda, and he knew what had happened without Ally having to tell him... And Ally knew how Austin felt now, and she knew how she felt too.

They made out for countless minutes, only pulling away for 5 seconds and just getting back to kissing again. After all, they had been waiting for this for, what? 2 years? Yup, 2 years.

When they stopped kissing, they just looked at each other in the eyes - And smiled wide.

And now Ally knew something for sure...

Yup.

_She was Definitely Wide Awake._

* * *

**Yea. It's Short. It may be boring. But hey, I tried! And I hope you guys gave it a chance and liked it:D Because I spent time on it. A lot of time. Please Review and I will really appreciate if you were positive and not mean because I am actually a very sensitive person! LOL!**

**But seriously, if you wanna criticize, do it nicely and kindly! But besides that, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS VERY MUCH! Because I enjoyed writing it, and worked very hard on it! ;D :D Love you all!  
**

**xoxoxoxox ;)**


End file.
